Torture time
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: It's been a week since the game reset king candy was gone vanellope reclaim as a ruler of sugar rush taffyta and gloyd decides to torture vanellope just like they always do for 15 years but in a different way but it doesn't end well for those brats. I don't own Wreck it ralph. Seriously!


Desclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph

Torture time.

The arcade was closed once again and everyone took a break from another long day what their supposed to and after another random roster race taffyta muttonfudge was sitting on her kart with an angry look on her face.

Taffyta: Oh my god I hate vanellope so much. Ever since the game reset I still hate her using her glitch to win every random roster race. I wish there's something I can get back at her…

Just then Gloyd orangeboar appears behind her.

Gloyd: Hey taffyta what's with the face?

Taffyta: Ugh! It's vanellope alright? It still unfair that she cheated and I want to get back at her!

Gloyd: You know what? I think you're to something. You wanna do something scheming to get back at vanellope? I'm in!

Taffyta: Then you're in luck I have an idea we can go to vanellope's castle and torture her!

Gloyd: That sounds a great plan Ha! X5

And with that gloyd and taffyta hop on their karts and drive to vanellope's castle.

AT VANELLOPE'S CASTLE

The 2 arrive at the castle and hop off their karts and knocked the door and waited for like 2 minutes and the door open revealing to be vanellope.

Vanellope: Hey guys what can I help you?

Taffyta: Oh nothing since we felt bad about we did to you for all these years we decided to do something to make it up to you.

Gloyd: It's a surprise.

Vanellope: Oh really?! Oh greatful you guys are now C'mon.

Vanellope led them to her throne room.

Gloyd: Just stand wherever you are and wait for your surprise to come.

Gloyd and taffyta are scheming and vanellope notice this.

Vanellope: (suspicious) Wait what is going on? And why are you two are scheming?

Taffyta: OH!X24 VANELLOPE! HOW FREAKING DARE YOU USE YOUR GLITCHING POWERS TO WIN EVERY RACE?! THAT SO FREAKING IT!

Gloyd: TODAY WE'RE GONNA TORTURE YOU AGAIN!

Vanellope: Oh shit!

Vanellope glitch herself around the castle until then she glitch in her room just then she was cornered by taffyta and gloyd she tried to glitch herself out of her room but she ran out of juice to glitch.

Vanellope: Oh crap! I'm screwed!

Gloyd: Ha Ha Ha! X3 You ran out of power to glitch huh? That's so sad and this will be the opportunity for your first torture.

Taffyta: For your first torture watching GTA SAN ANDREAS!

Vanellope: No! X9

Gloyd: Say all you want but that doesn't stop you from watching the most violent game every!

The 2 force vanellope to watch GTA SAN ANDREAS

Few moments later

Vanellope: No! X 9 Please stop! I don't want to see shooting blood and hearing them swearing!

AT COCA COLA MOUNTAIN

The 2 took vanellope to coca cola mountain

Gloyd: Next torture take a sip of the coca lava!

Vanellope: No! You guys got to be kidding me!

Gloyd: SIP IT RIGHT NOW OR YOU WANT MORE PUNISHENTS! ! !

Vanellope closed her eyes and put her tongue on the coca cola lava and sip it and then…

Vanellope: (Screaming) OH MY FREAKING GOD! THAT HURTS! X4 SO! X5 BAD! X3 UGH! X24

BACK AT VANELLOPE'S CASTLE  
Taffyta: Next torture drinking paint!

Vanellope: No!

Taffyta: Shut the fuck up so your torture is done!

Vanellope closed her eyes and drink all the paint.

Vanellope: OH my god! I'm going to be sick!

Vanellope ran to the bathroom and puke.

Taffyta: Next torture having a super mega hot shower!

Gloyd drag vanellope to the bath tub and taffyta turn on the shower head into an extreme hot shower!

Vanellope: AAAAHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! X6

Gloyd: Next torture playing a loud music!

Taffyta: And there's nothing you can do about it!

Taffyta played the loudest music on the gigantic radio and both of them dance except for vanellope who was crying and covering her ears.

Gloyd: Next torture getting burned with this flamethrower.

Gloyd fire the flames on vanellope causing her to burn alive in the process.

Few minutes later

Vanellope had stop being burned and unharm.

Vanellope: Wait how did I not die?

Taffyta: You regenerate. Idiot.

Gloyd: For your last and final torture. Push you down the stairs.

Gloyd and taffyta push vanellope down the stairs causing her to scream and fell on her head knocked out.

Taffyta: Yay we did it! Now let's go to tappers and drink some root beer and celebrate our victory!

Taffyta and gloyd left the castle and went to tappers.

FEW HOURS LATER

Vanellope slowly open her eyes and woke found herself in her bedroom with rancis and sour bill.

Rancis: Vanellope! You're awake! Are you okay?

Vanellope: What happen?

Rancis: Well I was on my way to your place and I saw taffyta and gloyd drive their karts I was confused and then when I entered inside the castle I saw you laying on the ground unconscious! And I can't wake you up so I ask sour bill and the few other guards to help me to take to your room.

Vanellope realized what happen and she was really angry.

Vanellope: If I get my hands on them I will sentenced them for 2 weeks in the fungeon!

AT THE TAPPERS  
Gloyd and taffyta are at tappers drinking root beer and all that and talk what they had done to vanellope was a success.

Gloyd: Hey taff? What if vanellope wakes up and finds us?

Taffyta: Don't worry vanellope fell on her head really hard so I'm sure she doesn't remember what happen.

Gloyd: Yeah right because if you're wrong then it will be your fault for starting that mess.

Taffyta: Whatever for as long as we lay low this will blown over.

Then both taffyta and gloyd laugh until their moment was interrupted.

Vanellope: (Out raged) GLOYD AND TAFFYTA! X24 GET OVER HERE RIGHT X5 NOW! X6

Rancis: YOU MORONS!

Gloyd: (scared) and we're screwed.

Gloyd and taffyta slowly went to vanellope and rancis with scared look on their faces.

BACK AT THE CASTLE

Vanellope: Taffyta and gloyd! I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE YOU TWO TORTURE ME HALF TO DEATH! THAT SO FREAKING IT! YOU TWO ARE BANNED FROM RACING FOR 2 WEEKS AND SENTENCED IN THE FUNGEON IN 2 WEEKS AS WELL! GUARDS TAKE THEM AWAY!

The guards took taffyta and gloyd to the fungeon.

Rancis: Hey vanellope wanna go to icecream mountain and build an ice cream snowman?

Vanellope: I love to

THE END


End file.
